Polyhedron
by Radio Interference
Summary: Nonlinear narrative or disrupted narrative is a narrative technique, sometimes used in literature, film and other narratives, wherein events are portrayed out of chronological order. It is often used to mimic the structure and recall of human memory
1. Emergency Medical Procedure

Find the person's Adam's apple (thyroid cartilage). Move your finger about one inch down the neck until you feel another bulge. This is the cricoid cartilage. The indentation between the two is the cricothyroid membrane, where the incision will be made. Take the razor blade or knife and make a half-inch horizontal incision. The cut should be about half an inch deep. There should not be too much blood. Pinch the incision open or place your finger inside the slit to open it. Insert your tube in the incision, roughly one-half to one inch deep. Breathe into the tube with two quick breaths. Pause five seconds, then give one breath every five seconds. You will see the chest rise and the person should regain consciousness if you have performed the procedure correctly. The person should be able to breathe on their own, albeit with some difficulty, until help arrives. 

I really wish I knew what the fuck that meant.

I have nothing sharp on me, for one. No razor blades, no needles, not even those trite little forks you see at the diners. I'm really going to have to pull something out of the hat here.

Alright, alright. I have to work quickly and calmly. I pull a quill out from my back- I really don't use them much, even when spinning- and start feeling around for his cricoid. Is that what it's called? Anyway, I feel and indent, and I plunge it in- probably something I shouldn't have done, but I'm no doctor- and make a little sideways cut. I remove it, and my bro is flailing around on the side of the road. What the fuck? Is this normal?

"Hey, settle down. It's going to be fine, Tails. Chill out. Blink twice if you hear me." I say, because god forbid if any dirt or something gets in his throat and he fucking dirts himself to death I'm not going to hear the end of it from D'Coolette

Right. The tracheotomy. 

I stick my hand in, making the slit a little bit bigger. This is to put the tube in to give air-

Air.

Son of a bitch, I have no tube.

I search my pockets. No tubes, or anything. There's a mini-flashlight, though. Real tiny, like the shit you put on your keychain. I start pulling and pushing shit out of it. When I'm finally satisfied with the lack of obstruction in the once-flashlight, I carefully insert it in the kid's neck. Hoping that he hasn't suffocated yet.

I start puffing in and out into the tube, using my free hand dialing 911. Waiting for the chest to rise and fall.

It's not coming.

It's really hot in here.

Okay, that's not what I first thought. I in fact started wildly kicking and attempting to get the gag over my mouth open. I hit my head against the trunk roof and I think there's a large bump on my head. And Amy's driving over rocks and shit off-road.

I thought I had gotten rid of her. 

I see a screwdriver on the floor of the trunk-same one which that bitch used to stab me, I suppose. It's red. 

This is not the way you treat a fucking princess. 

Amy is mental and on the way to killing me- I guess she already killed Sonic, so that's irrelevant. I'm on my own now.

I take the screwdriver, and I almost try to strangle the grip, and then I stuff it into the little crack that I see in the latch. I try to pry it open, and I get a little bit of room. Through the crack, cool air hits me like a sledgehammer and I can see that we're going fast, really really fast. But where am I going?

I stuff my foot in the space, trying to pry it open, and after a little bit of effort I realize the trunk has been open all along.

I have terrible upper body strength.

I consider jumping out the car, and for the moment, I get set to, but the car makes a swerving right and the trunk slams shut, and I bang my head against the trunk wall.

Then the car stops, I hear a car door slam (naturally sending my skull flying towards the nearest hard object), and footsteps coming closer.

It's really hot in here.


	2. Cash and Prizes

**I don't know what that concussion did to me, but this shit fell out like a big pile of jenkem out of a ravaged, stretched anus. As such, this won't make sense probably, bear with me.**

* * *

Amy is kicking and screaming.

And crying, too.

I feel bad for this. But Sally tells me this is the only way. And I believe her.

But I believe Amy, too.

So really, I've got nothing to believe in. Nothing. I'm getting used and I like it because...

Well, I don't know what would happen if I didn't.

But anyway, I see the truck drive away, taking her to the sanitarium. And I did it.

I look at her, and she doesn't do anything now. She just looks at me, and I can read her lips- "why?"

I'm such a bastard.

_________________________________

**She's gone.**

Good. "We won't be seeing her for a long, long time."

**You won't. I don't even know what- I don't think I've done the right thing.**

You have.

**God damnit, Sally! I just locked away a girl to the fucking mental hospital! All she wants to do is **

"Use you for what you are!" I guess this is normal. On the other hand, I don't want him to get angry about this. If he gets cold feet, the whole works are mucked up.

…**I hope what you say is the truth. **

As true as a fabricated mental assessment can be- "It is, Sonic." I say. "You saw the files. She's a psychopath."

**I guess so.**

He hangs up, and I smile a little bit. But not much.

He still knows

___________________________________

He locked me up!

Why did he lock me up! What did I do? I never even _had a mental health assessment! I'm sane!_

…_Who could have done this to me?_

_Why? Why? Why? God, why?_

_No, no no…._

_And now I'm getting an injection. Of something I can't pronounce, and the doctor says something about containment. Don't even know what that means, but I cry._

_I really hope that somewhere, somebody knows that_

___________________________

Sally is a corrupted bitch."

I say this with little conviction. Sonic is in the palm of her hands, and when you lock horns with someone that has the royalty and power that can make people disappear- it's a pretty hard thing to prove.

But I know something's fishy. Amy has never had a mental health…

Well, I think so. But still, I've never heard of this hospital that she supposedly went to have it done. And I don't think a Dr. Owens exists. At least not a shrink.

I hope.

People are monsters, sometimes.


	3. Things die from a distance

"Sonic… Do you really love me?"

"Of course I do." I say. I mean it. I think I mean it. 

I don't think I mean anything these days. 

Takes some convincing. "Yeah, I love you." 

I don't know who I love. I know people love me. Why shouldn't they? I'm a hero. National superstar. Saved the world once, twice, thrice over, probably more.

There are perhaps 30000 supermodels in this world sticking dildos in their snatches, and they're all imagining me. 

I don't know if I'm flattered. Or disturbed about it. Sometimes I fear for my life. 

Sometimes I fear for Amy's life, too. I know I'd never put her in jeopardy. But still, safety is only such a longer ways ahead. Jealousy is a strong weapon. And I know there are perhaps 30000 supermodels in this world with fucking shotguns made out of lust and envy and hate- imagining me as a victim and Amy Rose in the crosshairs.

I love her. I would protect her with my life. 

I think I would. 

Because I really don't know if it's the right thing. I guess we're boyfriend and girlfriend, but… Fuck, most of the time I think of her as my sister.

And there are bastards out there- Assuming that we're like, lovers or something, and I guess we are, but I've never thought of it that way. Bastards out there that would use her for ransom because they think she's pregnant with my child or something.

I get lost in my thoughts like this a lot of times.

The phone rings, while Amy is leaving. 

Hello?

**She doesn't love you, Sonic.**


	4. 23 Years Later

Sonic smiles up at me. He's really nice. I like him. Like him, like him. We're dating and going out and everything. And I don't see why we can't marry.

I don't see why we don't just marry!

But I can fix that. Now, he's on his knees. Ring in hand. Whispering to me, "Will you marry me, Amy?"

The void turns romantic. I don't know how to describe it. It looks nice now, instead of bland. Perfect place for a proposal.

So. I say yes, but this is no place for a wedding. Plus, that takes a while. I don't want an engagement process.

But I can fix that, too.

Now we're standing on the alter. "You may now kiss the bride," pastor says.

And that's where the dream stops.

But now, it is just another nightmare

_________________________________

23 years is a long time.

I haven't seen Amy in 23 years. She's supposed to get out soon. Today, I think. Don't know what she would do. I don't think anyone's going to pick her up. I will, if that's the case. I am.

Sally got hers. Sonic didn't even want her. She was left holding the bill, and Sonic ever since has just been a regular guy. We're still friends, but I guess I still hold Amy's case over his head. With good reason.

"Come on, Miles," he says. "That was years ago. I even visited her, told her I was sorry."

He did that 10 years into her incarceration. She was emaciated and hopped up on experimental pills. All she did was stare at him. God, it hurts to think about it, the way she was just lying there…. Shit.

Sometimes I just hate people; They're just monsters.

I pull up to the side of the hospital- It's changed from two decades ago. Sally's there, staring emptily at space. I walk out the car, and she looks up at me.

"Hey, remember me?" I say, greeting her. Her expression doesn't change.

"Miles." She says simply.

I think I want to cry. To think this happened over love… Shit.

…

-

-

-

--

I can't breathe right now


	5. 24 Years Before, Almost

**To:** ,

**From: **

**Subject**: Amy Rose

Sonic, Tails, we need to talk. ASAP. The time is ticking as we speak.

I hope Amy hasn't gotten to you yet.

**Attachment: **


	6. Deliverance

Is that a sledgehammer?

Wait, I can explain… Really, this isn't-

**Blunt force trauma to the head x3**

**Blunt force trauma to chest **

**Gunshot wound, 4x**

**Prior stab wounds, 16x**

**Cause of death: Internal bleeding**

**________________________________**

**A car rolls up to the side of the road. Thank god. Miles is breathing. Take us to a fucking ambulance. Please.**

**________________________________**

**Target number two. The one I loved… The one who locked me up for nothing but another tight pussy and big bucks from royalty**

**______________________________**

**I can't be saved.**

"**Kill me. Just take him to the hospital."**

**She stares at me. **

"**Listen, it's my fault. I was a corrupted bastard- Easily manipulated… I still am… You've waited so long. Exact your revenge, but don't bring him into this. He didn't do anything."**

**She just stares at me. Raises the hammer. Not the one I always see. She's looking to do serious damage with this one.**

**It falls down against my head and my skull cracks easily against the impact. Swelling almost immediately. But then it comes against my head again. My eyes burn from the inside. My muscles are cramping. I hit the ground, body shutting down.**

…

**----**

**I really hope she's happy now. You can take me home.**

**__________________________**

**I wake up at the hospital, the first thing I notice is the soreness from my neck. It hurts. **

**I look to the side and there's Amy, and she smiles. Touches my head. "You don't have to worry about anything now," she says. "It's over."**


	7. gninnigeB

I want what he has/is.


End file.
